


Hold My Hand

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Degrassi Misc/Crossovers [5]
Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Bullying, Cybercrimes, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e12 Heat of the Moment, Female Friendship, Gen, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Song: Hold My Hand, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Heat of the Moment. Clare comes over to Holly J's house and comforts her. Songfic set to the song Hold My Hand by Hootie and the Blowfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow readers and writers. Here’s a new Degrassi oneshot I cooked up one day, as I was inspired by the Season 8 episode “Heat of the Moment” to write this, as well as the song “Hold My Hand” by Hootie and the Blowfish. (After all, the characters really inspire me, as does music too.)
> 
> What would’ve happened if Clare came over to Holly J’s house and comforted her in her time of need? This is my take on it. Hope you like it as much as I did writing it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at The N and CTV own Degrassi. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Hold My Hand

Clare Edwards was walking down the street. She was fed up with all the insults and the chanting against the resident Queen Bee, Holly J Sinclair. The mantra of “I hate Holly J” she had heard in the cafeteria a few days ago was still ringing in her ears. It had caused the snake of anger inside her to be aroused from its slumber and hiss, baring its fangs. So now, she had made up her mind to go and visit Holly J. She figured that the Queen Bee needed some comfort.

_With a little love, and some tenderness_  
_ We’ll walk upon the water_  
_ We’ll rise above the mess_  
_ With a little peace, and some harmony_  
_ We’ll take the world together_  
_ We’ll take ‛em by the hand_

_‛cause I’ve got a hand for you_  
_ ‛cause I wanna run with you_

She soon came to Holly J’s house. Summoning all her courage, she knocked on the door. It opened, and a woman – Holly J’s mother – came to the door.

“Hello, Mrs. Sinclair. I’m Clare Edwards. May I visit with Holly J, please?”

Mrs. Sinclair smiled. “Of course, Clare. One of your friends, Alli Bhandari, suggested I be on the watch for you. I’m glad you came when you did.”

“Thanks,” said Clare as she stepped over the threshold and into the house.

Mrs. Sinclair pointed to the stairs behind the front door. “Her room’s right up there. Just one door to the right. Go ahead, dear; I expect you know the way.” She smiled encouragingly at Clare, and Clare returned the grin.

_Wow. I like Holly J’s mom. She’s so nice,_ Clare thought as she walked up the stairs and over to the right. Soon she was in front of Holly J’s bedroom door.

She knocked twice and waited. Then, “Come in” was heard, and Clare slowly opened the door.

“Hey, Holly J,” she said.

Holly J looked up to see her, and tried to put on a wry smile. “Hey, yourself. Did you come by because you wanted to tease me as well?” she asked.

“No,” said Clare as she walked over to Holly J’s bed and sat down next to her. “I came over because I wanted to comfort you.”

Holly J blinked in surprise.

“You see, Holly J,” Clare explained, “I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw all those mean comments about you on the Facerange group that my friend Alli started, or my ears upon hearing the mantra of ‛I Hate Holly J!’ in the cafeteria. I felt bad for you. Your feelings were hurt. I believe that nobody deserves that kind of treatment.”

_Yesterday, I saw you standing there_  
_ Your head was down, your eyes were red_  
_ No comb had touched your hair_  
_ I said get up, and let me see you smile_  
_ We’ll take a walk together_  
_ Walk the road awhile_  
_ ‛cause I’ve got a hand for you_  
_ (I’ve got a hand for you)_

_‛cause I wanna run with you_  
_ (Won’t you let me run with you, yeah)_

Normally Holly J would’ve scoffed, but after the humiliation she went through, she felt it was better to listen. Somehow she believed Clare had a point, and was intrigued by her side of the story. Not to mention Clare’s words made her sit up and listen very closely.

“And do you know what happened to me that day when I heard that mean chant in the cafeteria?”

Holly J shook her head. She wanted to know more. “No, Clare, what?”

_Hold my hand_  
_ (Want you to hold my hand)_  
_ Hold my hand_  
_ (I’ll take you to a place where you can be)_  
_ Hold my hand_  
_ Anything you wanna be because_  
_ I wanna love you the best that, the best that I can_

_See I was wasted, and I was wasting time_  
_ ‛till I thought about your problems, I thought about your crimes_  
_ Then I stood up, and then I screamed aloud_  
_ I don’t wanna be part of your problems_  
_ Don’t wanna be part of your crowd, no_

Clare took a deep breath. Holly J knew that what she was going to say was very important. And she knew she had to hear every word.

“I felt as though the snake of anger inside me had been aroused from its slumber. I heard it hissing, while seeing its sharp ivory fangs bared.

“You see, I couldn’t help but feel the hot lava from the volcano of anger washing over me. However, if I was in your shoes and I was being treated that way, I would ignore all the threats, taunts and laughter, and simply just go about my work.

“I bet you would be angry too, if you saw me treated in that fashion. Right, Holly J?” she finished.

Holly J thought for a moment. Then slowly, it all began to make sense, a little at a time. Clare was right. She would be angry if Clare had gone through what she did, and had been on the receiving end of the bullying and innuendos. After all, she thought, I wouldn’t like it at all if Clare was treated the way I was today. I would stand up for her, and tell those bullies to back off! And she’s right about another thing – nobody, not even me, deserves to be bullied. Ever!

She looked at Clare and smiled tearfully as Clare then stepped over and gave her a hug. And of course, for once Holly J felt good about Clare hugging her, as she felt she needed one.

_‛cause I’ve got a hand for you_  
_ I’ve got a hand for you_  
_ cause I wanna run with you_  
_ Ah, won’t you let me run with you?_  
_ Hold my hand_  
_ (Want you to hold my hand)_  
_ Hold my hand_  
_ I’ll take you to the promised land_  
_ Hold my hand_  
_ Maybe we can’t change the world but_  
_ I wanna love you the best that, the best that I can, yeah_

_(Instrumental interlude)_

_Hold my hand_  
_ (Want you to hold my hand)_  
_ Hold my hand_  
_ I’ll take you to a place where you can be_  
_ Hold my hand_  
_ Anything you wanna be because_  
_ I...oh...no, no, no, no, no_

_Hold my hand_  
_ (Want you to hold my hand)_  
_ Hold my hand_  
_ (I’ll take you to the promised land)_  
_ Hold my hand_  
_ Maybe we can’t change the world but_  
_ I wanna love you the best that, the best that I can_  
_ Oh, the best that I can_

“I’m sorry, Clare,” Holly J wept. “I guess you’re right.”

“It’s OK, Holly J. I’m right here for you, whenever you need to talk to someone,” Clare replied kindly.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
